Because You're Here
by booklover5784
Summary: Cato Corp is a normal sixteen year old attending Panem Academy until a deadly new girl and strange dreams change his world forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy First Day of School

Chapter 1: A Crazy First Day of School

 _Beep, beep, beep!_ Cato groaned as he clumsily slapped his hand around the nightstand, trying to reach the snooze button. The beeping ceased when he succeeded, and the thrill of victory surged through Cato's mind, awakening him.

Cato rubbed his tired eyes and gazed at the calendar as his vision sharpened. It was September 1st, meaning…

Suddenly, Cato leaped out of bed and hastily shoved his school uniform into his trunk. The trunk bore a gold Panem Academy symbol with his status typed in bold letters:

 **Cato Corp; Age 16; Year Six; Career Dormitories**

Down two flights of stairs, his mother was yelling for him. Cato hurriedly ran out of his room, dragging his suitcase along with him.

Cato's house was larger than a normal one, yet was not big enough to call a mansion. However, the gleaming jewels embroidered on each wall and chandelier made up for it. Precious metals and gems were used to make "paintings", polished marble and granite were scrubbed and clean as Cato descended them slowly. He was glad that this was going to be his second-to-last year at the academy.

"Hurry up, Cato," his mother snapped. She shoved a plate laden with waffles, eggs, and bacon and hastily squirts maple syrup onto the waffles. Cato slowly dragged his feet until his mother strolls over to snatch his arm.

Cato tried vainly to eat his breakfast but only managed to swallow a delicious piece of bacon. "I'll really miss your cooking," he sincerely told his mother. She smiled, still looking very grim, and takes his trunk to the car. Cato decided that he isn't hungry and followed her.

"Here's some money, $100 in total, for your entire school year," Cato's mother said, stuffing a wallet into Cato's hands. He nodded and got into the car. The drive was quiet, except for the occasional comments and criticism from his mother towards the news. When Panem Academy came into sight, Cato's mother clapped her hands and sped up.

Panem Academy would be a wonderful view if Cato did not know the horrors inside the building. It was marvelous, made of marble and bricks that were painted gold. Windows gleamed, recently washed, and stained glass shone with dignity, reflecting on the translucent staircase that lead up to grand doors. The doors had golden handles and was cleaned so often that it often blinded passing students.

Down below, Cato watched as students piled out of a train and clambered onto the platform. Many raced to different directions, trying to snag a comfortable velvet armchair. Immediately Cato noticed a girl he had never seen before. She was quick to claiming a chair; she had shoved her body through the crowd and darted with such speed that Cato had a difficult time watching her. When she sank into a chair, Cato could see no tiredness but gleaming eyes and a strange smirk that seeming to be smacked onto her face. Cato didn't know why she looked so dangerous; the girl had a scrawny body and long dark hair that would distract her when running. Nonetheless, her aura was those of a threat.

"Look at those people," Cato's mother smirked. "Trying to scramble for some cheap chairs while we have jeweled art at home. You could tell just by looking that they're poor." She turned the car so severely that Cato got smushed into the window.

"Goodbye, Tocato (Geddit? Tomato?)!" his mother shrieked after him. Cato groaned. His home was far away. Now, he has to endure boring lectures, stressful exams, and most of all… girls.

Just as he thought of that, a beautiful girl bounded up to him. Glimmer lived up to her name, with sparkling green eyes the color of emeralds and flowy blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight. She noticed Cato staring at her hair and took advantage by flipping it in a way so that everything seemed to be in slow motion. Cato continued goggling at her. Glimmer giggled and pushed some boys out of the way.

The sixth-year girl strutted towards Cato and said, "Cato, tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday and I'm inviting people who would make me look good in public. How 'bout you pretend to be my boyfriend for the day?" She flashed a flirty smile and flipped her hair again.

Cato was stunned. Pretend to be her boyfriend? As pretty as she was, Cato had no feelings towards Glimmer and was sometimes even annoyed. His best friend, Marvel, had confessed his love for Glimmer to him, and Cato was rooting for Marvel to win her heart. Noticing Cato's silence, Glimmer added, "And in the end, we might do something more than pretending…" She giggled and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, um, look at the time! I better get going to the dormitories now," Cato quickly said.

He had barely gone up the third step when Glimmer grabbed his arm. "Slow down, cowboy," she said. Her voice had lost its flirty quality. Glimmer noticed and said in a girly voice, "Remember I'm also in the Career dorms? I'll come with you." She hastily climbed up the stairs, still clutching his arm, and pulled Cato along with her.

When they reached the door, Glimmer yanked it open and barked to the people inside, "Outta my way, people!" Glimmer sashayed through the path that had been created by the sea of people, half-dragging, half-guiding Cato with her. The boys were staring intently at Glimmer and drooling slightly while the girls were checking out Cato's muscular arms.

Suddenly, the scrawny girl appeared by his side. Cato gave a loud yelp and people craned their necks to see shy. The girl glared at him, and muttered, "I know why you look so uncomfortable. That girl's a nightmare. I had to sit next to her on the train. Still can't believe I'll be sharing a dorm with her."

"Ahem!" Glimmer cleared her throat and shot the girl a nasty expression. "This is MY boyfriend, Clover."

"Clove," the girl whispered.

"Whatever. The point is, back off!"

Cato expected some tears to appear in the girl's eyes, but instead she glowered. Clove suddenly grasped Cato's arms and Glimmer gasped. Glimmer swore loudly as she let go to rip Clove off. Clove took advantage and pelted at full speed towards the stairs that lead to the dormitories. To Cato's surprise, he was being dragged with ease. However, Clove was still slowing down and beads of sweat trickled down.

"I've… carried… knives… heavier… than this!" Clove gasped for air. Cato was alarmed. _Knives?!_ Cato started to grab railings to stop them, but Clove always managed to yank him off. When they reached the top of the stairs, Clove let go and collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Cato shrieked as he scrambled to check her pulse. Clove made a feeble laugh as Cato pressed various parts of her wrist.

"You obviously are not skilled at medical injuries. It tickles when you press that spot." Clove stuck out a part of her wrist and Cato gingerly touched it. She burst out laughing but was interrupted by a fit of coughs and wheezes.

Clove got up to her feet and wobbled slightly. Cato swiftly supported her with his arms and lead her to the Career dorms. He felt strange being so close to a girl that he was caring for, and decided he liked Clove as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

They reached the girls' dorm when Clove blurted, "Oh no, I forgot to get the dorm keys!"

Cato shrugged and said, "You can use the boys' dorm for now."

They journeyed for a minute until they reach the boys' side. Cato fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. Clove set down her trunk and pulled out her school uniform. The school uniform was a red sweater with the gold Panem Academy symbol embroidered on it. Students had to wear white collar shirts inside and girls had to wear white plaid skirts with red and gold stripes while boys wear khaki dress pants or ironed jeans. The feet would wear white socks and any shoes. Shoes became very popular and trendy among students, often resulting in students bringing several pairs just to sell.

Clove looked at the dark hoodie she was wearing. "I'm going into the bathroom to change. Don't come in," and she strolled right in.

Cato turned around to dress into his sweater. Everything else he had did at home. This year they were required to bring two outfits of formal attire. The outfits were not chosen and Cato was excited to see everyone's different opinions on fashion.

Cato yawned and collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the dazzling ceiling before he slowly fell asleep.

His unconsciousness woke in a dirty, filthy place that was extremely different from home. Cato could imagine his body walking down a dirt road and entering a large, gloomy place. Inside, every single wall was covered in weapons, fake dummies perched in strategic places in most rooms. He could see Clove, grasping things and throwing them at the dummies. Knives. Cato observed them closely and found out that they were hologram knives. Was this place Clove's past?

Suddenly, Cato reaches for a spear and pierces the dummy's would-be-heart. The Cato that was sleeping was impressed with his skills. The dream Cato walks up to Clove and says, "Wee, wee, little Clove. You're gonna fool everyone in the Games with your petite stature but deadly tactics."

Clove sneers, "Not unless I chose to go for the ruthless act."

The sleeping Cato is confused. What were the Games? Why was he acting like he had known Clove for years? Trying not to sound dumb, he asked, "What are the Games again?"

Clove laughed. "You've been training and watching the Games ever since you were allowed to. Suddenly you don't know what they are? It's the game where the kids that are Reaped fight to the death."

Cato nodded. "Just testing you," he lied. He wasn't very enthusiastic towards this dream.

Clove smiled at Cato and suggested, "Wanna have a bow and arrow competition? We both suck at that, so fair game."

Cato agreed and the rest of the day was a blur. The sleeping Cato felt time pass in his dream and it was morning again. The dream Cato was dressing in a collared button-up shirt and dress pants. He left his little shack and tread down the path. The sleeping Cato observed the solemn faces of parents and excited expressions the kids were wearing.

Cato finds Clove dressed in a plain blue dress and together they go to the town square. There, many kids were arranged in neat rows according to their gender and age. Cato and Clove separate, and he immediately notices the freakish lady standing at the podium. She was a tall, Asian woman, but her face was covered in thick pale makeup and her eyelashes dripping with small jewels. The woman's dress was constructed of rubies and sapphires arranged in a dress shape.

"Hellooooo, District 2!" the woman screeched. Her voice was high and raspy. "Isn't it a lovely day today! Now, I don't want to bore you and wish for the adults to keep working, so we shall go straight to the Reaping! May the odds be ever in your favor." She smiles so wide that her lips seem to stretch from ear to ear. "Ladies first," she calls, and she sticks her hand into a round glass bowl filled with paper strips. Cato was heavily reminded of his mother's fishbowl that kept all her emergency gum sticks.

The woman cleared her throat and read, "Er, Clove."

Most of the people, including Cato, turned their heads towards Clove. She smiled that murderous grin and marched to the podium. Cato was slightly worried about leaving Clove in a place where people kill each other, but Clove was very skilled.

"Now for the boys," the woman announced. She stuck her hand in another bowl and reads, "Bread, Pita."

Before he knew what he was doing, Cato had stuck his hand in the air and called, "I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!"

The woman giggled and clapped her hands. "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer!" The sleeping Cato swore in his mind.

As Cato scrambled onto the podium, the woman urgently whispers, "And what's your name, dear?"

"Cato. Cato Corp," he pants.

The woman smiles and raises their hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome this year's tributes from DIstrict 2, Clove Er and Cato Corp!" The crowd bursts into thunderous applause, still looking very grim. Cato winces and Clove pats him on the shoulder. He had volunteered to be killed. Great.


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

Chapter 3: The Feast

The real Clove woke Cato before he could find out more. She thanked him for letting her use the boys' dorm, and retreats out the door. Cato looked around to see Marvel standing near him, and together they go to the Dining Room to eat.

The Dining Hall was larger than Cato's house and was decorated with a magnificent chandelier and ebony-colored wood tables. The staff table was made of jade while they sat on cushiony chairs. The staff consisted of Principal Snow, Vice Principal and History Professor Coin, Dean of Students and Home Ec Professor Paylor, Marine Biology Professor Odair (who loves his student teacher), his student teacher Cresta, Science Professor Mason, Chemistry Professor Abernathy, Math Professor Beetee, Art Professor Kayla (who is addicted to morphling), and ELA Professor Mags (who is as old as time). There were many more teachers, but Cato was to lazy to remember them all. He spotted his favorite teacher, Enobaria, who teaches P.E., and he waved. She grinned and waved back.

Cato decided to pile his plate with some of everything, because this was one of the rare occasions where the food tasted great. As he wolfed down some french fries, Marvel joined him and they walked to their regular table.

"I am SO glad that this is my last year here," Marvel said. Cato gave a look to Marvel. "Well, I'm kinda sorry for you. Too bad Glimmer isn't in my year." Just as he said that, Glimmer bounded towards them with a tray full of fat-free food and she gracefully sat down.

"You guys don't mind if I eat with you two today," she said. Marvel shakes his head and assures, "It's fine."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Glimmer casually said while twirling a lock of hair. "I wouldn't be glad if I were you. Seventh year is the year when you take your exams to get into a decent college. I don't know about you, Marvel, but I'm aiming for Capital College. If you didn't know," she looked up from her fat-free pasta, "Capitol College of Panem in the college around here. They only accept the best of the best. This is why I'm going to take advanced classes in everything that's important and always get A+'s." She smiled, and Marvel flushed as he responded, "That's me, aiming for Capital College."

Marvel frantically whispers to Cato, "I'm actually already satisfied with my (barely) passing grades from last year and just want to get in a cheap college not far from home." Cato awkwardly patted Marvel's back as Marvel gazed at Glimmer with adoring eyes.

Madge Undersee plopped down next to Glimmer, eating Cheetos. She also had blonde hair like Glimmer's, though it wasn't as flamboyant. However, Madge's soft blue eyes differed greatly from Glimmer's penetrating green ones.

Madge licked her cheesy fingers, ignoring Glimmer's disgusted face. Cato whispered to Marvel, "I honestly do not know how they became friends. Madge is much better off hanging out with Katniss."

Marvel shrugged. "I think Madge prefers Katniss, but since Glimmer is in a majority of Madge's classes, they just naturally become 'friends'."

Cato made a noise crossed between a sigh and a laugh. "Girls are too confusing," he guffawed. "Why can't they be like us, still friends even though we're in separate years?"

"Hey Marvel," a deep voice said. Madge turned pink without looking at the new arrival while Glimmer batted her eyelashes at him. Gale Hawthorne slid next to Madge, closely accompanied by Katniss.

"This is the only free table we could find. Prim! Rue! Over here!" Katniss called. The little second-year girls run towards them, sliding next to Marvel. Rue peered at Marvel with a wary expression. Everyone knew that Marvel liked to bully Rue last year. Katniss eventually interfered, and Rue was now protected by everyone.

They chat for awhile until Principal Snow signaled them. Everyone turned to face him, dressed in a shiny gold suit, and listened to him say, "Students of Panem Academy, welcome back to a new year! First things first, those who are new here," he gestured to the scared looking eleven-year-olds, hoarding a table to themselves, "you will receive your supplies, schedules, keys, and map of the school from Professor Mags." The kind old lady waved to the kids. "For the rest of you, the folders on your dormitory doors will contain your schedules. Kids who have ordered another map will also receive those in the folders.

"Sixth years, this year is the time you make a possible career choice. Your advisor will help chose a college suitable for that career. You will also take exams at the end of the year testing if it is the correct choice. Seventh years, this year will go particularly slow if you have passed your career exams. If you did not pass, you are having Career Day again starting next month, and hopefully find a perfect choice. Once everyone has passed, you will engage in your career's required subjects, learning complex techniques and other things. Tests that will take at the end of the year will determine your achieved level and recommended college.

"I have personally started a program that invites specific people to join. The people who are selected to join must carry on the responsibilities of the program. The program dives deeper into the subjects the people learn and gives them advanced knowledge." The crowd shifted slightly, and Glimmer muttered, "I hope I am invited to join." Principal Snow waited, then he continued, "The room will be located in the once abandoned science lab on the third floor. If you are not invited, you cannot go into the classroom. We will be roping off the area you cannot go through."

"Now, a rule reminder: Never go up the stairs on the eighth floor that lead up to the North Tower. This rule exists to never destroy our home. Our world. Our universe. Got it?" The students nod in unison. Principal Snow smiles and settles back into his seat. "This year, our school has added holiday dances. That is what the formal attire is for. Now, we shall give a toast. The honored chant on three: one… two… THREE!"

Everyone recites, "To our wonderful school that allows us to discover our hidden talents, PANEM ACADEMY!" People clink cups with each other, causing apple juice and green tea and coffee to be mixed within the cups. It has been a tradition to create disgusting liquid mixtures while toasting. Cato raised his own cup to his mouth along with everyone else, and took a sip. Almost everyone except for Katniss and Madge immediately spit it out.

"Whoops!" sniggered Katniss. "I must have sloshed out vinegar."

"Oh no!" laughed Madge. "I must have used the cup I squirt my lemon juice in!"

Cato looks around at his friend's original drinks. Prim and Rue were both drinking water while Glimmer sipped her Diet Coke. Katniss and Madge drank their real beverages, lemon tea, while Gale and Marvel slurped down Gatorade. Cato felt stupid for not bringing a backup cup and left to get one.

"Hey Cato," a voice said, causing Cato to spit out the punch he was tasting. Clove was standing with a plate full of steak and cookies. She bit into a cookie and said, "I can't get this good of food back home."

Cato laughed. "Enjoy it while you can. Our everyday food isn't that great," he said.

Clove smiled and replied, "I think anything is better than my mother's homemade cooking."

She disappeared as fast as she came. Cato was once again alone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol

**A/N: Fun fact, Cato's stylists are actually based off of people I met in real life. Their appearances are just exaggerated a tad bit to fit the style of the Capitol. I also altered their names.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Capitol

Cato, Marvel, a small boy named Aiden, Eridan, and other males trooped up to the Career Dormitories. Cato immediately went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

When he exited the bathroom, Marvel was staring at the notice board. The grades for the seventh-years were posted. Cato joined him and congratulated, "Nice. C's, B's, and a couple of A's. You'll do well this year."

Marvel wasn't convinced. "That's not enough to land me in a college that'll impress Glimmer."

Cato snorted and said, "Stop worrying about what Glimmer thinks. Right now, be happy with your grades."

Marvel forced a smile. "I guess you're right. Mum will be satisfied with these grades."

Cato watched Marvel happily go to sleep; Cato settled himself into the comfy bed. As the lights were turned off, he could see the glitter still sparkling on the ceiling, reflecting off an unknown source.

Cato turned around and closed his eyes.

The first thing he noticed in his new dream was that it was continuing from when he had awoken, like pausing a movie to do something.

He was traveling through an incredibly fast train. The compartment he was in was filled with fluffy pillows and other luxuries. He was eating strange foods, and the word hamburger registered through his brain. It was delicious. On his right, Clove was using a fork to string up what looked like thick strands of blonde hair dipped in salsa. Spaghetti. The same flamboyant woman was deep in conversation with (Cato's stomach turned) Enobaria.

Sleeping Cato nearly screamed when he noticed the sharp fangs in her mouth. They were inlaid with gold, causing the light to be attracted to the horrifying set of teeth.

After discussing several things, Enobaria faced them.

"First piece of advice," she said. Her voice seemed to sound like those of a snake. "Do not resist the stylists. They play an important factor in the games."

Clove and Cato nodded as if it's common sense. Enobaria grined and exited the room.

* * *

The train arrived at its destination, and Cato was greeted by the blinding sunlight. As his vision adjusted, he could see men and women dressed as exuberant as the women who reaped him. Cato was bustled off and forced into a car.

The women, Enobaria, Cato, Clove, and (sleeping Cato's other P.E. teacher) Brutus silently drove to a large, elegant hotel. Cato was impressed with the grand lobby as he went up the elevator.

"Our rooms will be on level 2 because we are from District 2," the escort screeched.

"Duh." Clove rolled her eyes and slumped against the elevator.

They reached their floor and exited, with the escort strutting in front and Cato lagging in the back. "Here is your room," she told Cato, "and Clove's will be on the other side." She started to stride down the hall, and Clove hastily said her goodbyes.

Cato entered his rooms and sunk onto the comfy bed. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, until his thoughts were interrupted by three figures bustling into his room.

The first was a pudgy woman with stringy green hair. Her saggy skin covered in various blemishes and moles was covered in heavy makeup, giving her skin a yellow-green glow. She wore a tight dress that seemed to be choking her.

The next person was a man that seemed barely fit. His wore a blue wig cut in a bob hairdo and his large orange eyes seemed to cover three-quarters of his tiny head, which seemed to wobble on his long, thin neck. He smacked his thin blue lips in disappointment as his long spindly fingers undressed Cato.

The third seemed the most normal of all of them. She was slightly short for her age but extremely mature. Her straight, purple hair matched her lavender glasses. She wore a flowing violet dress that billowed behind her. Her olive skin was unnaturally polished and smooth. She walked over to Cato to inspect his now naked body.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Too hairy. We'll polish him, of course." The woman lifted one of his arms and sniffed his armpit. "Deodorant and perfume." Cato noticed the plump woman eagerly taking notes. The man whispered in the purple woman's ear. She nodded and looked at Cato. "I forgot to introduce us. Cato, I am your stylist and this is your prep team. Their names are Finnian and Cosima and I am Sofie." She smiled, exposing shining white teeth.

After inspecting Cato, Finnian and Cosima led him to the bathroom and forced him into the bathtub full of mystery liquid. After being drenched (along with his face), Finnian took a towel and dried Cato off. Cato noticed that every hair on his body seemed to shrivel up and hang limp. Cosima took a thick liquid substance and rubbed it against the places where it was the hairiest. She took some sort of paper, pressed it against the goo, and pulled. Cato screamed from the pain, and he screamed even louder when he saw his shriveled hairs stuck to the paper.

The prep team then squirted a soap that smelled strongly of honey and scrubbed it against his new, clean, hairless body. They washed him off and squirted him in perfume. Cato raised his arm to his nose and sniffed. The smell was intoxicating, like roses, honey, and (somehow) glitter all mixed in one. His skin seemed to emit a yellow glow, sort of like Cosima's.

Finnian pretended to wipe off sweat and beamed, "You've never looked better." Sofia walked over and praised them. "Bravah, he will now fit in with the Capitol citizens." She took Cato's arm and led him to the bed, where she took out a shiny golden glob.

"This is your Tribute Parade costume," she exclaimed, looking pointedly at Cato as if expecting him to applause. When he didn't, she huffed and continued, "My co-stylist spent HOURS designing these costumes, guaranteed to win." Cato got into the shapeless glob to find out that it was based off of what the Romans wore.

"Er, thanks…" Cato said. Sofia smiled with victory and started to fuss over other things, like Cato's chin shape or whatever.

* * *

Cato was now standing by a chariot. Next to him was Clove, also smelling like roses and honey and glitter. However, the glitter seemed to be stronger, until Clove pointed at some human shaped bars of silver.

"Are those the tributes from District One?" she snorted. Cato looked at them and their sparkly costumes.

The costumes were glittery and sparkly and silver. Their skin were spray painted silver, and Cato nearly gasped when he noticed the unmistakable green eyes and hard stare when the girl turned to face them.

"Glimmer," he whispered. She smiled at them and said, "You two look adorable in those costumes. Too bad you don't fit in with the Capitol crowd. Don't hate me when I get all the sponsers." Clove gritted her teeth as Glimmer sashayed away.

The lights flared, and Glimmer's chariot took off. Clove pulled Cato onto theirs just in time. Their majestic horses trotted forwards, and Cato gasped at the sight.

The stands lined beside them were filled with crazy, entertained people. They clapped enthusiastically at the sight of the tributes and threw roses at the ones that caught their eye. Clove muttered, "Smile and wave," just as she caught an abnormally white rose.

Cato put on his most dazzling smile, and felt Clove's free hand intertwine with his. They rode on, secretly holding hands, away from the cameras and bright lights. Cato felt hope, but it plummeted when the crowd's screams became louder.

District 12 had arrived, and Cato watched in shock as their outfits caught on fire. However, the people wearing the flaming suits were perfectly calm, and Cato saw the number one couple of his school glare at him. Katniss and Peeta raised their held hands high above their heads, and Cato stared down at his secret one with Clove.

Suddenly, his head was pushed against something hard. Cato woke up to see Marvel clutching Cato's shoulder.

"Get dressed or you'll be late for breakfast," Marvel said. Cato grudgingly got up, shutting away his previous dreams.


End file.
